


The Next Horizon

by Khriskin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally Posted:  Jul. 31st, 2008</p><p>Written for dw100 challenge #209: Domestic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Horizon

He’s had white picket fences before, and yards, and dogs, and mortgages. Nine hundred years of living gives you time to take the long road now and then. But that’s not who he is, not anymore, there’s too much to do, too much to see. He could see Rome again, or New New York, or those quaint little colonies on the moons of Ferramore Three. There’s a universe out there just waiting for an odd blue box and a Doctor.

All of time and space– infinite possibilities, and all he has to do is choose.

Someone always needs a Doctor.


End file.
